Timeline (Tron)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Tron, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Tron 2.0. As with all , conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology :NOTE: The timeline available on the TRON Wiki uses unconfirmed information, dates, and speculation from the Tron-Sector forums to create its timeline. The following timeline for the 1982 film is based on information provided by the film or other canonical external content. 1970s ;Unknown Date, 1979Wayback Machine Joke :Kevin Flynn begins development on Space Paranoids, Matrix Blaster, Vice Squad and two other games.Tron :Edward Dillinger steals Flynn's programs and presents them to ENCOM as his own creations. :Dillinger begins his "mediocric rise" through ENCOM. He is later promoted to Senior Executive Vice President of the company. 1980s ;June 3, 1981Flynn's Opening :Kevin opens his own arcade, Flynn's.From [http://homeoftron.com/ Home of TRON] ;September 22, 1982According to the notification on Alan Bradley's screen, the events of Tron occurred September 22, 1982. Alan was denied access to Tron at 5:32PM :Kevin uses Clu to hack ENCOM's system to acquire the memory that would prove Edward Dillinger stole the ideas for his video game. :Clu is apprehended by ENCOM's security and taken to the Master Control Program. :Clu is derezzed by Inquisition. :Dillinger returns from at the Master Control Program's behest. :The Master Control Program warns Dillinger's that Kevin is close to discovering the file to prove his ideas were stolen. :Dillinger shuts out all Users with Group 7 Access to ensure that Kevin can't find the evidence. :Alan T. Bradley loses access to his Tron program. :In the Digitizing bay, Lora Baines and Walter Gibbs successfully digitize an orange using the Shiva laser. :Lora (and a reluctant Alan) go to warn Kevin that Dillinger is aware of his activities in the ENCOM system. :Kevin sets an all-time world record in 'Space Paranoids' with 999,000 points. :Alan, Kevin and Lora use a terminal from within ENCOM to forge a Group 6 access to retrieve the evidence against Dillinger and allow Alan access to Tron :Kevin is digitized into the Encom 511 supercomputer by the Master Control Program after attempting to gain access to his mainframe. :Kevin meets Ram, an actuarial program. :Crom, an accounting program, is derezzed by Sark on the Game Grid. :Tron, Kevin, and Ram escape the Light Cycle Arena. :Tron is separated from Kevin and Ram following attack from Tank Program. :Ram, injured from the Tank Program attack, derezzes. :Tron and Yori, a simulation program, convince the I/O Tower guardian, Dumont, to grant Tron permission to communicate with Alan. :Tron downloads a program from Alan that will eliminate the Master Control Program. :Tron, Yori, and Kevin escape the sector using the Solar Sailer. :Sark intercepts the Solar Sailer, and apprehends Yori and Kevin, separating them from Tron. :The Master Control Program prepares to absorb the functions of the Tower Guardians. :Flynn uses his energy to prevent Yori from derezzing when Sark's carrier enters a derezz gate. :Sark is fatally damaged by Tron's Identity Disc. The Maser Control Program provides Sark some of his functions to protect himself from Tron. :Kevin sacrifices himself to help Tron, throwing himself into the Master Control Program's beam and assuming control of him temporarily. :Tron uses his disc to derezz the Master Control Program and his deletion sends Flynn back to the Real World. :Access to and communication with supercomputer to restored following the deletion of the Master Control Program. :Dillinger returns to ENCOM headquarters to discover the deletion of the Master Control Program and the exposure of his crimes. :With the evidence secured, Kevin returns to work for ENCOM and is given Dillinger's position as Senior Executive Vice President. Known Inconsistencies *According to Tron, the events of the film take place September 22, 1982. However, Tron 2.0 posits that the events of Tron occur during or before May of 1982. *According to Disney's current timeline, Kevin Flynn becomes the Executive of ENCOM March of 1982ENCOM Takeover Date, further contradicting the September 22 date set in the film. Notes References Category:TRON (film) Category:Events Category:Timeline